Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged/Transcript
Chapter 1 Ask Marcus Doe what his relationship with the victim was Xavier Hara: Marcus Doe, why am I not surprised that you are involved in another of our investigations? Marcus Doe: ? Did you get a new lap puppy? This one smells like fortune cookies and candied duck. Xavier: I'll not answer your comment out of respect for . Anyway, we wanted to ask you about Evan Lartigue. We found a keychain with your initials near his corpse. Marcus: Delivery guy? What a pity. It was a pleasure for my whole body to see him in his uniform knocking on my door after getting out of the shower... Xavier: What a coincidence that he was killed in a body of water... Marcus: Do you think I drowned that feast? Please, I wouldn't settle for the junk food I see on the streets every day. Marx would not like that. Xavier: Can you stop beating around the bush and say if you have valuable information for us?! Marcus: Apart from delighting me, all I did was buy his motorcycle. He said the price of gas had increased and other misadventures caused by capitalism. Now, can you let me eat my charcuterie again? Xavier: Evan should have frequented the gas station with the lowest prices in the city, luckily it is close to here. On the move, ! Question Norbert Korrik about his possession of advanced surveillance technology Norbert Korrik: Light of my life! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others at Aaru Grove's limit? Xavier: How did you know that? Were you using that high-tech surveillance kit in me?! Norbert: What? No! I was watching the news. What are you talking about? Xavier: My dàn tà, don't lie to us. We found your needles. You know how hard interrogating you is for me? Norbert: You find it hard?! Blackman killed Ethel in her own house while I was in the kitchen! Do you know how scared I am now? What if I'm the next one on Raduga Shest's list of victims?! Xavier: Norbert, this doesn't speak well of you. First the grappling hook gun... Norbert: I already told you about it! I swear I'm not Osiris and I didn't kill anyone. I'm not a criminal... Xavier: Did you... meet Evan Lartigue personally? Norbert: No. I only know about him based on what you told me. I wish I could be more helpful... Confront Elizardo Vogel about the Osiris's suit with his embroidered initials Xavier: Hey Lizard! Are you into BDSM or cosplaying? Elizardo Vogel: No? What are you implying, Xavier? If this is one of your inside jokes with Priscilla, let me tell - Xavier: Let me try another one. Are you into killing criminals thinking that you are the fist of justice?! Elizardo: Why are you being so hostile? Killing criminals? What the hell are you talking about?! Xavier: We found your spandex suit! How curious that it looks so much like Osiris's, but that has your initials embroidered on it. Elizardo: I have a reasonable explanation! Disguising myself as Osiris makes me earn a lot of money in Aaru Grove. Xavier: Do you think we are so stupid to believe that? People like Evan Lartigue, our victim, would have wanted to kill you immediately! Elizardo: I know, Priscilla told me how Osiris ruined the boy's childhood. It reminded me a lot of how my grandfather was killed years ago... Elizardo: But I swear I am barely able to kill a fly! Let alone several people for a long time! Chapter 2 Ask Benjamin Nelson what he was doing near the crowds in confrontation Benjamin Nelson: , Xavier, I'm glad you rescued me before I became a human torch! I thought my plan would go south! Xavier: You come here on purpose? Why would you do that? Didn't you think you would be taken hostage of either of the two factions? Benjamin: I knew the risks and accepted them. I was passing by because I think I found Osiris' hiding place! Xavier: You did what?! How did you find out where their hiding place is? Benjamin: Since I learned about the little justice maker, I have used my position and I think I have found an exact location where Osiris plans their misdeeds. Benjamin: Here. Guide yourself with this map to the X. I would do it myself, but my body specializes in gymnastics, not exploration... Xavier: Deputy Mayor? Are these maps not from the sewers? Benjamin: I knew I could count on you! Mayor Brooks and the city also thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to the city hall before things get violent again. Question Sibylle Lacan about the information Jaxon had shared with her about Osiris Sibylle Lacan: ! I didn't expect to see you again... How can I help you? Has Cupid shot you one of his arrows but you don't know how to express your feelings? Xavier: Well, Sibylle. You can help us by telling us how you found Osiris' hideout! Sibylle: I don't know what you are talking about. The only one who would know that would be Jaxon but he- Xavier: He was killed by our colleague to protect Judge Fraire! We know the story, we were there. You better confess! We found the letter from Jaxon that you left in Osiris' rat cage. Sibylle: Then I don't have to hide anything. Yes, Jaxon left me a letter with his findings of Osiris in case something happened to him... Sibylle: ... But I swear on my ankle boots that I barely found the place! If Osiris had chosen a hideout that everyone could easily find, don't you think you would have already arrested them? Sibylle: Will you need to interrogate me more times? I planned today to perfect my aerial cartwheels and I don't want to reschedule all my week. Confront Elizardo Vogel about the presence of his belongings in Osiris hideout Xavier: Wow, Lizard. Should I start calling you Cephalopod? It seems that your whole lifestyle is based on lies! Elizardo: What are you accusing me of now?! Xavier, I swear I'm going to throw you one of my ankle boots if you keep disrespecting me! Xavier: Then you should start telling the truth! What were you doing in Osiris' hideout? Elizardo: For the umpteenth time, I am not Osiris! The fact that I dress like them doesn't mean that I am a serial killer! Xavier (holding his pocket watch): So how do you explain that we found this inside the iron maiden of Osiris? Elizardo: Give it back to me! I don't know what the hell this was doing there but I would never separate from my grandfather's watch. Xavier: Your feelings for the clock do not match the place where it was. Unless it is haunted and its legs come out when nobody is seeing! Elizardo: Keep talking and I'll show you why I was offered to participate in my school's martial arts team despite being in the gymnastics one! Ask Alleria Brown how she ended up being stolen from her exclusive merchandise Xavier: Miss Brown? We believe this belongs to you... Alleria Brown: Elara! I thought I had lost it forever. Thank you, officers. How can I pay you? I can ask my gymnastics coach to offer all of your teammates a free class if you want. Xavier: There is no need for so much. You could tell us how your merchandise ended up being stolen and what you were doing near the clashes. Alleria: I was heading to the airport because I have a meeting with Funtendo. Apparently, they will listen to the fans and include one of our characters in MCR! Alleria: I was bringing a few figurines of our most popular babies to work their concepts inside the game. Elara is the most popular, that's why I had his figurine in my purse... Alleria: ... But thanks to a traffic jam caused by the Osiris affair, a misfit broke the window of my taxi, pointed a gun at me and took my stuff! Xavier: We regret that you were a victim of the circumstances, Alleria. We are taking care of Osiris as they made a mistake and we saw him killing a young delivery driver. Alleria: Poor boy, I hope his relatives receive the comfort they deserve and that he returns in his next life as a happy and successful person. Question Norbert Korrik about Evan's threats to him Xavier: Norbert, I think you know why we are here... Norbert: I'm sorry... Norbert: I know it must be unbearable to hide so many things from you. Especially if they are not as small as the blisters that I get when using my ankle boots. Xavier: When did this start? Anyone else knew about this? Why you did not tell me anything? Norbert: I was leaving my gymnastics practice when I found a note in my locker. At first, I didn't pay attention because I'm obviously not Osiris... Norbert: ... But everything started to get worse considerably! The threats began to come from everywhere and not only told me that I would go to jail, now they wanted my death and yours. Norbert: I waited for the nights to arrive so that I could see you and know that you were safe while I wished with all my might that Evan reincarnated into a snake in Vietnam! Xavier: Honey, I hope with all my strength that my doubts are just that and the truth doesn't destroy my heart... Chapter 3 Confront Marcus Doe about his subversive speech impersonating Osiris Xavier: Well Marcus, I'd love to hear what kind of ridiculous excuse you invent to keep us from taking you straight to jail! Marcus: I thought Asians would be more submissive. I hope that the wound you just made me won't cost me a fortune or I assure you that your bad karma will torment you until your next life! Marcus: What can I say? Osiris is a mass influencer. Do you not think that a valuable opportunity to overthrow the capitalist government is being wasted? Xavier: Did you convince the faction in favor of Osiris to unleash chaos in the city as a communist tactic?! Marcus: Duh! Communism will save us all! You know that what I do also benefits you. You could afford to buy ankle boots as refined as mine! Xavier: If, apart from a communist, you are also a serial killer, let me tell you that jail will be your new place of teaching! Marcus: Lower your tone, slanted eyes. I inform you that I know gymnastics movements that can be used to combat! Xavier: Did a war veteran ever break your jaw? If not, then don't provoke me! Speak to Sibylle Lacan about the photograph in which she was bloody and with a gun Xavier: Sibylle, I know it might be a sensitive issue for you, but how did Osiris kill your ex-boyfriend? Sibylle: Headshot with a 9mm gun. Kyle was about to go to bed but Osiris sneaked into our house after I asked them for justice. His blood left spots even on the mattress... Xavier (holding the photograph): Why then you come out bloody in this photo holding the type of weapon with which, according to you, Osiris killed Kyle? Sibylle: Because Osiris had nothing to do with it! Okay? I killed him to save me... Sibylle: I was a dumb woman, I thought it was me who was to blame for how Kyle treated me. Oh, how wrong I was! Sibylle: The day I killed him he was going to... Hurt me. He ordered me to bring his clean pajamas but instead... I made sure to send him to his next life in the worst possible way. Xavier: Sibylle, chronologically, you are one of the first cases of people helped by Osiris or at least we thought so. I hope Kyle was not the trigger to take you on the path of crime... Ask Alleria Brown about the influence of Osiris in the plots of her video games Xavier: Alleria? The last time you were interrogated for murder, you revealed that you were interested in Osiris. Did they happen to help you? Alleria: Do you think I asked Osiris to kill someone? No! The only person to whom I wanted his death is no longer in this world. And I don't want to kill Armin because I promised Kará to get along with him. Xavier: So, are you a kind of fan interested in their psyche or crimes? Alleria: I am not passionate about Osiris, but their notion of justice catches my attention. They are not afraid to do what they believe, even though it is bad for many... Alleria: If I transformed Osiris into a video game character, his story would offer me too many possibilities. Of the few that I have dared to do, I have turned them into an antihero and a villain. Xavier: Don't you think then that the people who play your video games would get the wrong message about justice? Alleria: Darling, you're underestimating gamers. People believe that they don't know how to separate the real from the virtual or that they have a terrible sense of fashion, but look at me and my ankle boots! Question Benjamin Nelson about how he ended up being the deputy mayor of New Cresthill Xavier: Deputy Mayor Nelson? Can we know how you ended up being elected Deputy Mayor of New Cresthill. Benjamin: Of course! Mayor Brooks won the elections abysmally and, as his right-handed man, I took the place of Deputy Mayor. It is a situation that happens all the time in politics. Xavier: Who then is Richard Romero and why were you so happy at his funeral? Benjamin: ... I'm sure you must be confusing me with someone else. I swear in the name of my future reincarnation that I don't know what you are talking about. Xavier: We have evidence that says otherwise, Benjamin. What are you hiding? Is that why you want to stop being deputy mayor? Benjamin: You are a headache worse than knowing what ankle boots to wear on a daily basis. Mr. Romero was supposed to be the deputy mayor, while I was still an attempt at politician who was friends with Amaris... Benjamin: One day, she suddenly called me and informed me of Richard's death. No one knew how he died. She told me it was the perfect opportunity to fulfill my dreams. Benjamin: There, I started chatting with Chris about politics. He saw my potential and asked me to work with him. Then, we learned that Romero was working with a human trafficking network, so nobody questioned Brooks. Xavier: The police never found out about this, the time of his death was convenient and, he was a criminal. It smells like Osiris and, for your sake, I hope you're not them. Take care of the killer now! Xavier: Alleria Brown, hands where I can see them! You are under arrest for the murder of Evan Lartigue. Alleria: Xavier, right? I think you are making a mistake. I didn't even know the Evan you are talking about. Xavier: Our only mistake was not discovering your identity before, Osiris! Your experience in gymnastics and specific taste of shoes gave you away Alleria: Am I a serial killer because of my flexibility? And also, should I remind you that I am friends with a fashion revolutionary? Xavier: Losing patience, Osiris? You should also lose hope. Unless your eyes are also green for fashion, we finally catch you. Alleria: Apparently, I underestimated your mediocrity. Yes, I am Osiris. Your Highness, Osiris. Does it consume your neurons say two extra words? Xavier: I can not believe it! Alleria, what prompted you to be a monster? I would say it was your friend's death but the timeline does not add up. Alleria: Let me tell you about how justice turned its back on a little girl when she needed it most. Alleria: This little girl discovered that her father cheated on her mother with a neighbor while playing hide and seek. She told her mother what she saw and the next morning found her hanging on a ceiling fan. Alleria: Did she commit suicide? It would seem so. Only in this case, the father and the neighbor planned everything. They both got married and the little girl was forced to call a witch... Mom. Alleria: She went to the police department and asked two officers for help... Varlaam Potemkin and Gianluca Calvert. They dismissed her testimony because they believed she simply didn't like her stepmother. Xavier (covers his mouth): ... Alleria: One day, she placed rat poison on a cake made by her "mother" and saw her father die eating from the sweet murder weapon. She looked happy as the witch was taken to prison and her father burned in hell. Alleria: Potemkin and Calvert didn't bother to confirm who the killer was. Who would suspect an innocent little girl? Alleria: From that day on, the little girl promised herself and her mother that she would offer justice to anyone who was not heard or whose words didn't matter to the authorities. Alleria: Now that I think about it, if there had been a more capable police department back then, none of this would have happened. You are to blame for the birth of Your Highness, Osiris. Xavier: No Alleria, don't blame us. We are very sorry for what you went through, but in our eyes, you are no better than your father or stepmother. Honorable Blanton: Good day with everyone. I'm the Honorable Sergei Blanton and we are here for the trial of Alleria Brown, a.k.a. "Osiris" for the murder of Evan Lartigue... Honorable Blanton: ... Among numerous other murders that have taken place in Aaru Grove for... more than a decade?! Honorable Blanton: Drug dealers, pimps, female abusers... Children?! Alleria: What can I say? Should we normalize bullying? We would only be creating waste for the next generations and ruining the lives of many. Kael Lartigue: And that gave you the right to kill my father and my brother?! Alleria: Your father ruined the life of a woman while Evan wanted to justify his criminal attitudes! I'm sure that Mr. Hara's boyfriend would like to tell you about the torment your brother made him live believing he was Osiris. Honorable Blanton: Miss Brown, with what right have you decided to ruin dreams, take away children from parents and vice versa, promote a culture of fear and, basically, believe that you are God? Alleria: I am not God, but I am more effective than any of the officers in this room. If I could kill all those people so far, Raduga Shest will be a piece of cake. Honorable Blanton: I don't make agreements with criminals, I'm not as stupid as my predecessor! Honorable Blanton: Alleria Brown, you are a twisted entity whose attitude disgusts me and sure hundreds of people! I hereby sentence you to life in prison, with mandatory psychological counseling! Alleria: You make a mistake by locking me up! None of those weak will lack scruples to annihilate Raduga Shest! I will come back, sooner or later, but I will!